Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends: Future Kids
Here are some future kids for Stephen and some of his friends. Examples Stephen and Sandy: *Bradley (adopted son) *Joseph Squirrelsky (son) *Yasha Squirrelsky (daughter) Robert and Tanya: *Jonathan Cheddarcake (son) *Edwin Cheddarcake (son) Tyler and Bunnie: *John Fluffers (son) *Paul Fluffers (son) *Ringo Fluffers (son) *George Fluffers (son) Rocky and Katrina: *Eric Raccoon (son) *David Raccoon (son) *Ivy Raccoon (daughter) *Zara Dog (daughter) *Erika Dog (daughter) *Zack Dog (son) Tim and Bijou: *Brian Seed-son (son) *Emma Seed-son (daughter) *Julie Seed-son (daughter) *Susie Seed-son (daughter) *Annabelle Seed-son (daughter) *Tim Seed-son Jr. (son) Danny and Daizy: *Dylan Danbul (son) *Kesha Danbul (daughter) *Paul Danbul (son) *Kate Danbul (daughter) *Diesel Danbul (son) *Kidaroo Danbul (son) *Wiseguy Danbul (son) Ryan and Yin: *Ashley Fluffers (daughter) *Stella Fluffers (daughter) *Thomas Fluffers (son) *Leo Fluffers (son) *Trent Fluffers (son) *Dorothy Fluffers (daughter) *Josh Fluffers (son) *Abigail Fluffers (daughter) *William Fluffers (son) *Jesus Fluffers (son) Chris and Angelina: *Alan & Zayne Pepper (twin sons) *Cecilia Pepper (daughter) *Teresa Mouseling (daughter) *Monica Mouseling (daughter) *Keaton Mouseling (son) Alvin and Reba: *Cameron Fluffers (son) *Sadie Fluffers (daughter) *Anakin Fluffers (son) *Katrina Fluffers (daughter) *Casper Fluffers (son) *Janet Fluffers (daughter) *Alvin Fluffers Jr. (son) Danny and Luna: *Simon Whiskers (son) *Amy Whiskers (daughter) *Dave Whiskers (son) *Joey Raccoon (son) *Jennifer Raccoon (daughter) *Kimberly Raccoon (daughter) Andrew and Amy: *Alan Catsmith (son) *Steven Catsmith (son) *Salli Catsmith (daughter) *Kendra Catsmith (daughter) *Charlie Catsmith (son) Sunil and Pepper: *Vincent Nevla (son) *Marty Nevla (son) *Aaron Nevla (son) *Ursula Nevla (daughter) *Rose Clark (daughter) *Angelina Clark (daughter) *Lillian Clark (daughter) *Rodney Clark (son) Stanz and Rona: *Arthur Hamsterson (son) *Millie Hamsterson (daughter) *Allison Hamsterson (daughter) *Logan Hamsterson (son) *Rosie Hamsterson (daughter) *Percy Hamsterson (son) Aaron and Lammy: *Jaden Sheepish (son) *Penny Sheepish (daughter) *Dennis Sheepish (son) *Cale Sheepish (son) *Tiana Sheepish (daughter) *Holly Sheepish (daughter) *Priscilla Sheepish (daughter) *Maxwell Sheepish (son) *Kastha Sheepish (daughter) *Wilbur Sheepish (son) Booker and Coco: *Lawrence Cooter (son) *Duncan Cooter (son) *Callie Cooter (daughter) *Bridget Cooter (daughter) *Grace Cooter (daughter) Ian and Fluffy Fluffy *Glen Fluffers (son) *Campbell Fluffers (son) *Mike Fluffers (son) *Donnell Fluffers (son) Panda and Floral: *Henry Smoochie (son) *Ebenezer Smoochie (son) *Dimitri Smoochie (son) *Fredrick Smoochie (son) *Huckleberry Smoochie (son) *Spring Smoochie (daughter) Tails and Amanda: *Penny Opossum (daughter) *Mitch Prower (son) *Junie Opossum (daughter) *Alberto Prower (son) *Maggie Opossum (daughter) Derick and Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: *Daniel Quillers (son) *Aurora Quillers (daughter) *Bambi Quillers (son) *Jayna Quillers (daughter) *Harold Quillers (son) *Sarah Quillers (daughter) *Edmond Quillers (son) *Angel Quillers (daughter) *Señor Quillers (son) *Anna Quillers (daughter) Owen and Priscilla: *Kessie Antler (daughter) *Larry Antler (son) *Angelina & Blossom Skunk (twin daughters) *Rodney Skunk (son) *Cody Antler (son) *Isa Skunk (daughter) Elliot and Lillian: *Sally Bunny (daughter) *Franklin Hops-a-lot (son) *Buster Bunny (son) *Marina Hops-a-lot (daughter) *Hannah Bunny (daughter) *Orville Hops-a-lot (son) *Isabella Bunny (daughter) *Stephen Hops-a-lot (son) Rocky J. Squirrel and Melody Prettyful: *Bob Squirrel (son) *Rachel Prettyful (daughter) *Keith Squirrel (son) *Belle Prettyful (daughter) *Dallas Squirrel (son) Comquateater and Felina: *Lucy Claws (daughter) *Derek Claws (son) *Terence Claws (son) *Rosanna Claws (daughter) *Elijah Claws (son) *Mavis Claws (daughter) *Darton Claws (son) Anderson and Sheila: *Skylar Joey (son) *Olivia Joey (daughter) *Calvin Joey (son) *Jessica Joey (daughter) Griffer and Zoe: *Abraham Feist (son) *Adolph Feist (son) *Fritz Feist (son) *Lambert Feist (son) *Hector Feist (son) *Martha Trent (daughter) *Angelica Trent (daughter) *Heather Trent (daughter) Tongueo Money and Penny Ling: *Luke Money (son) *Leia Ling (daughter) *Connor Money (son) *Caitlin Ling (daughter) *Lee Money (son) *Elizabeth Ling (daughter) *Gilbert Money (son) *Eddie Ling (son) Walter and Ming-Ming: *Matilda Beakers (daughter) *Arista Duckling (daughter) *Sarah Beakers (daughter) *Ellie Duckling (daughter) *Phillip Beakers (son) Elroy and Pipsqueak: *Canard Oakdale (son) *Miriam Oakdale (daughter) *Alex Oakdale (son) *Penelope ZhuZhu (daughter) *Elroy Oakdale Jr. (son) *Ariel ZhuZhu (daughter) *Yancy ZhuZhu (son) *Moana Oakdale (daughter) *Wolfer Oakdale (son) *Luther ZhuZhu (son) Shy and Trix: *James Weasel (son) *Walnut Weasel (son) *Rosita Weasel (daughter) *Andy Weasel (son) *Petunia Weasel (daughter) *Beth Fox (daughter) *Marian Fox (daughter) *Jackie Fox (son) *Ricky Fox (son) *Marie Fox (daughter) Psy and Brainy: *Arnold Snowing (son) *Donny & Andrew Snowing (twin sons) *Jodi Snowing (daughter) *Achilles Barker (son) *Lulu Barker (daughter) *Amby Barker (daughter) *Wendy Barker (daughter) Gregory and Bruma: *Michael Stripers (son) *Jackers Stripers (son) *Jane Stripers (daughter) *Elsa Stripers (daughter) *Ally Lioness (daughter) *Violet Lioness (daughter) *Elliot Lioness (son) *Neutron Lioness (son) *Karen Lioness (daughter) Tia and Nicky: *Billy Cat *Alice Fox *Gordon Cat *Molly Fox *Alexander Cat *Robyn Fox *Jake Cat Number of Kids that each have the same number: One *None. Two *Robert and Tanya will have two kids. Three *Stephen and Sandy will have three kids. Four *Tyler and Bunnie will have four kids. *Ian and Fluffy Fluffy will have four kids. *Anderson and Sheila will have four kids. Five *Andrew and Amy will have five kids. *Booker and Coco will have five kids. *Tails and Amanda will have five kids. *Rocky and Melody will have five kids. *Walter and Ming-Ming will have five kids. Six *Rocky Raccoon and Katrina will have six kids. *Tim Seed-son and Bijou will have six kids. *Chris and Angelina will have six kids. *Danny and Luna will have six kids. *Stanz and Rona will have six kids. *Panda and Floral will have six kids. Seven *Danny and Daizy will have seven kids. *Alvin and Reba will have seven kids. *Owen and Priscilla will have seven kids. *Comquateater and Felina will have seven kids. Eight *Sunil and Pepper will have eight kids. *Elliot and Lillian will have eight kids. *Griff and Zoe will have eight kids. *Tongueo and Penny will have eight kids. Nine *Gregory and Bruma will have nine kids. Ten *Ryan and Yin will have ten kids. *Aaron and Lammy will have ten kids. *Derick and Mrs. Tiggy Winkle will have ten kids. *Elroy and Pipsqueak will have ten kids. *Shy and Trix will have ten kids. Eleven *None. Twelve *None. Thirteen *None. Fourteen *None. Fifteen *None. Sixteen *None. Seventeen *None. Eighteen *None. Nineteen *None. Twenty *None. Category:Characters Category:Animals